


new and familiar

by gravitys (starblossoms)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/gravitys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really missed me, huh?”</p><p>Youngjae flushes at that. It's not that he's unaffectionate, but Daehyun’s always been the more eager one, the one to show his love more outwardly, always touching and reaching for Youngjae. “Maybe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	new and familiar

**Author's Note:**

> dominant bottom!youngjae?

Youngjae is contemplating his entire friendship with Jongup as he trudges up the stairs to his shared apartment, gym bag slung over one shoulder. There's already a dull pain in his arms. He really doesn’t know how Jongup does it — he had gone through his fifth set of pushups with a faint smile on his face.

He fiddles with the door knob, silently cursing as the door creaks open (and makes yet another mental note to get that checked). It honestly isn’t the best place, but it’s near the campus, reasonably priced, and Yongguk put a good word in with the landlord for them before Youngjae and his boyfriend moved in.

A bright voice greets Youngjae as he shuffles in. “Oh! I just texted you.” Daehyun is grinning, eyes crinkling just the slightest bit at the corners, and even after all the years Youngjae has known him, that smile makes his heart beat just a little faster. His shoes are still on — he probably got back to the apartment just a few minutes before Youngjae. “Wanna go out for lunch?”

Youngjae shakes his head and lets his bag fall to the floor. “Can we stay in? How was the interview?” Youngjae had left for class early in the morning, and didn’t get to wish Daehyun good luck in person. He didn’t get to see Daehyun get ready either and, well.

He looks good.

He looks really good, with a crisp white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants, held up by black suspenders. A skinny black tie, probably borrowed from Himchan, is loose around Daehyun’s neck, in a way that makes Youngjae’s mouth feel a little dry and his cheeks warm. Daehyun’s blazer is carefully draped around one of their wooden chairs. It’s hot in the apartment, especially since the air conditioning broke down (Youngjae makes another note to get that fixed too).

“I think it went well,” Daehyun says cheerfully, then pouts. “At least I think it did? I had a good, firm handshake like Himchan told me, but I think I ended up talking to much? I think one of the guys even sighed a little while I was talking — that’s a bad sign isn’t it?”

Youngjae kicks off his shoes and crosses the short distance between the front door and the living room. “I’m sure you were wonderful, Daehyun,” he says, his hands finding their place on Daehyun’s hips. “You’ve been practicing a lot with Yongguk-hyung and Himchan, and your resume looks great.” They’re the same height, but Daehyun’s wearing dress shoes — the ones with a slight heel — so Youngjae has to lean up a bit when he presses his lips softly to Daehyun’s. “Don’t worry too much now.”

Daehyun’s eyes turn into little crescents at that, and he leans down to fully kiss Youngjae, and something in Youngjae kind of just _floods_.

Youngjae’s hands slide up Daehyun’s chest and settle on his shoulders as Daehyun slips his tongue into his mouth, and Youngjae just _missed_ him so much. The past few weeks had been rough with midterms and despite living together, Youngjae and Daehyun barely got to actually spent time with each other, with Youngjae always holed up in the computer lab or library, and Daehyun off doing workshops and mocks.

(He missed him in every sense of the word.)

Youngjae leaves a trail of sloppy kisses against Daehyun’s jaw as he walks his boyfriend back until Daehyun’s calves hit the couch and he falls onto the cushions, Youngjae eagerly settling in his lap.

He wrinkles his nose when Daehyun chuckles. “What?”

“You really missed me, huh?”

Youngjae flushes at that, sucks his lower lip into his mouth. It's not that he's unaffectionate or anything, but Daehyun’s always been the more eager one, the one to show his love more outwardly, always touching and reaching for Youngjae. “Maybe.”

Daehyun smirks, too cocky, so Youngjae tugs at the suspenders, considering them for a moment before saying, “Hey, are these mine?” He releases them, letting them snap against Daehyun’s chest loudly.

Daehyun pouts and wiggles under Youngjae before his face morphs into some sort of imitation of his boyfriend, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes a bit. “Maybe~” he releases his lip and grins slowly. He knows what he looks like, what kind of effect he has.

And Youngjae kind of hates and kind of loves how warmth pools in his belly because of it.

He rolls his eyes and kisses Daehyun again, slowly grinding his hips down, just enough to show that he's there. And soon, Daehyun — always so sensitive — whines, “...Jae, _please_.”

Youngjae bites down on Daehyun’s lower lip and draws back, admiring his handiwork. They haven't done much and Daehyun’s already flushed and disheveled, his lips swollen, red, and perfect.

He brushes his fingers over Daehyun’s chest until his nipples are hard and visible through his dress shirt. “I want you to fuck me,” Youngjae says, slowly.

Daehyun inhales sharply, blinks a few times. “Yeah?” The corners of his lips curl up.

“Yeah.” Youngjae cups the bulge in Daehyun’s trousers. Daehyun exhales shakily. “I wanna ride you, right here on the couch.”

“What — _ah_ — brought this on?” Daehyun says as Youngjae unbuttons his pants and begins to stroke him through his boxers.

Youngjae pauses, grins. “Do I really need a reason?” He looks at the way Daehyun’s crisp, white shirt contrasts with his soft, tanned skin. A few buttons are undone and Youngjae can see a blush that spreads to his chest.

Daehyun giggles a little and follows Youngjae’s gaze. “What? Is it the clothes?” Because Daehyun knows Youngjae as well as Youngjae knows Daehyun.

Youngjae chuckles too, a little. “We’ve gotten off to more…deviant things.”

(He wonders if Daehyun is thinking about the same thing as him. The time with whipped cream, an apron, cheesecake, and a small vibrator.)

“So,” Daehyun says and licks his lips. “I don't have lube and condoms on me right now. Not exactly stuff you bring to interviews.”

“Speak for yourself,” Youngjae teases, already standing up. “I'll be right back. Don't...get completely naked.”

“Yeah.” Daehyun chews on his lower lip and undoes another button on his shirt. “Alright.” And something in his eyes makes Youngjae want to not waste any time at all.

(He all but dashes into their room, thankful that Daehyun is more organized than him and keeps everything accessible and easy to find.)

When Youngjae comes back, Daehyun’s trousers and briefs are pooled around his ankles, his suspenders pushed off his shoulders, and his shirt is unbuttoned, revealing a wispy trail of hair below his belly button. His cock is heavy in his hand as he strokes slowly. His tongue is poking out of his mouth, eyes dark and hooded. “ _Youngjae_.”

Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to rip his shirt over his head (it almost gets caught on his elbows), step out of his gym shorts and boxers, and climb back on top of Daehyun, setting the lube and condom on the arm of the couch. Daehyun’s hands immediately come up to cup Youngjae’s ass, spreading his cheeks, kneading the muscles. Youngjae is glad he took a shower at the gym before heading home.

“Come on, come on,” Youngjae breathes, nipping at Daehyun’s neck. The older rubs one finger against Youngjae’s rim. “I wanna feel you. Want you to stretch me open.”

The tips of Daehyun’s ears are bright red, and Youngjae grins to himself. Nothing gets Daehyun more riled up than dirty talk and praises.

Youngjae _knows_ Daehyun. He’s known Daehyun for years, and has learned to pick up on his moods, pick up on what he likes. There are days Daehyun doesn’t stop talking, and there are days Daehyun likes it when Youngjae controls how much or how little he speaks, controls what he can and can’t say. And then there’s days like this.

Days where Youngjae knows Daehyun is tired, knows he’s been working hard, and he wants to give up control, just a little. He wants — _needs_ — to be told he’s a good boy, that he’s doing well. And Youngjae is more than willing to give Daehyun that.

(Youngjae thinks he could give Daehyun anything.)

The bottle cap of the lube snaps open and soon enough, Youngjae feels the cool liquid against his skin. Daehyun moves slowly, just teasing the rim for a moment before pushing a finger in. Youngjae doesn't do this as often as Daehyun and needs more time to prep.

“So when did this,” Daehyun says slowly, working his finger inside Youngjae even slower. “Become like a thing. Y’know?”

Youngjae shrugs, smiles. “I dunno, it’s kind of always been a thing.” Office sex, he means. It had been one of the first videos he had ever seen, back when everything was unfamiliar and strange. He presses a kiss to Daehyun’s chin. “Maybe I've been thinking about it for a while. About you sitting in one of those little office cubicles, all dressed up. Thought about fitting myself under your desk with your cock hardening in my mouth as you try to do your work. Trying to hold back moans as you cum down my throat.” Daehyun’s breathing is heavier, and Youngjae grins. “I think I can take another finger now.”

Daehyun keens, a tiny noise from the back of his throat, but complies, squeezing more lube into his hand. Youngjae sighs at the pressure, forces himself to relax more. “But the one I like more — the fantasy, if you will. I like thinking about you in your own office. The big boss.” He pauses, swallows at the stretch. Daehyun’s fingers are a bit thicker than his own. “You could fuck me on the table, but we both like it better when I take you just like this. On your leather chair, your cock inside me. And you're being so loud, I have to find a way to shut you up so your cute little secretary doesn't come in, doesn't ask _what's wrong, Mr. Jung_.” Youngjae bites his lip. “How should I shut your pretty mouth up, Daehyunnie?”

“ _Kiss me_.” Daehyun is needy, already leaning in, lips parted, open and ready for Youngjae to claim.

So Youngjae does.

Daehyun kisses Youngjae like he’s oxygen, and Youngjae is generous, swallowing up the little sounds Daehyun makes, running his hands against Daehyun’s skin and through his hair. They kiss like that, slow but desperate, as Daehyun gently opens Youngjae up, only pausing when Youngjae whispers _harder_ , _faster_ , and _more lube_.

Once Daehyun’s got three fingers inside Youngjae comfortably, curled and just about rubbing at his prostate, Youngjae hums, pleased.

“I’m ready, baby.” Youngjae shifts, gives Daehyun’s cock a firm stroke. “You opened me up so well, babe, I'm ready for you now.” He rolls the condom on, groaning when Daehyun’s fingers slide out.

Daehyun smears more lube over himself and guide his cock to Youngjae’s entrance, nudging his tip against the rim. “Ready?” He whispers, looking up at Youngjae. His hands come up to gently grip Youngjae’s hips, fingers a little sticky and warm.

“Yeah.” Youngjae licks his lips and begins to slowly lower himself down on Daehyun’s thick dick, gasping when the head pops past his rim. One hand comes up to fist Daehyun’s shirt by the collar. “ _Oh_.” Oh, Youngjae had forgotten the feeling, how _full_ he felt with Daehyun inside him. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Youngjae,” Daehyun breathes, rubbing his hands over Youngjae’s thighs and hips. “Youngjae, oh my god. _Youngjae_.”

And for a moment, everything around them is quiet and the air is heavy, and as Youngjae sinks down until he’s fully seated on Daehyun, all he can hear is their breathing, hot puffs of air intermingling.

Youngjae swallows noisily, almost regretting breaking the trance they were in. He lifts his hips and sinks down again. And again. And again. Until the slide is perfect and Daehyun’s cock is rubbing at his prostate just right, sending waves of pleasure over Youngjae’s entire body.

“Oh, baby,” Youngjae sighs, and Daehyun’s looking up with him with wide, sparkling eyes. “You fill me up so _perfectly_. Your dick was _made_ to be inside me.”

(And he can’t help but blush. They liked to experiment, try out new things. He used to feel awkward, embarrassed for even having those thoughts and then letting the phrases pass his lips. Until he saw the kind of reaction he could get out of Daehyun, until Daehyun told him how much those words affected him. And it quickly became fun for Youngjae too. Moments like these were the only times he ever spoke like this, and it was exhilarating, even if he wasn’t perfect at it yet.)

Daehyun whines and rolls his hips up, fingers tightening on Youngjae’s waist as they find a rhythm together, skin slapping against skin. It’s hot and sticky and _wonderful_.

Youngjae peppers soft kisses on Daehyun’s cheeks when he can, murmuring _“good boy”_ each time his lips brush Daehyun’s skin. His breath is shaky, uneven, and Daehyun is panting too.

His mouth is wide open, taking in gasping breaths — _“hah”_ — and he’s staring up at Youngjae. In, out. In, out. Frantic and desperate, face and ears and chest flushed bright red.

Youngjae sinks all the way down and slips three fingers into Daehyun’s mouth (because Youngjae knows — Daehyun had confessed at three in the morning one summer — as much as Daehyun loves this, he craves the feeling of something in his mouth, loves feeling full from somewhere.) and smiles when Daehyun’s eyes flutter shut and he moans nosily, sucking on Youngjae fingers. His hips jerk up.

“Feel good, baby?” Youngjae practically coos, dick twitching at the feeling of Daehyun’s thick tongue sliding between his fingers. “Can you give it to me harder?”

Daehyun blinks, eyes hazy, and nods, shifting under Youngjae until his feet are firmly planted on the floor. He rolls his hips up once, experimentally, then snaps them up again, ripping out a rough groan from Youngjae’s throat.

“ _Yes_ ,” Youngjae hisses. His toes curl when Daehyun rubs against his prostate almost perfectly. “Just like that.” He gently fucks Daehyun’s mouth with his fingers in time with his boyfriend’s thrusts. "My baby listens so well."

Daehyun’s hands are hot on his hips, fingers pressing down almost bruisingly as he helps Youngjae ride his cock. And Youngjae feels like he’s on fire — his thighs are burning, beads of sweat are rolling down his face, each time he sinks down a wave of pleasure courses through his entire body. Youngjae is hyperaware of how Daehyun’s dick stretches him out and how much he loves it and.

It’s all _so much_.

His fingers slip out of Daehyun’s mouth and into his hair as Youngjae falls forward, resting his forehead against Daehyun’s. They grind against each other, sweat and breath intermingling, and Youngjae can barely differentiate his own moans from Daehyun’s.

“So perfect, Daehyun,” Youngjae babbles, incoherently. “Feels so good, baby. You’re fucking me so well, such a good boy.”

Daehyun half-shouts when he comes, his head thrown back, hips jerking to a stop. Youngjae rolls his hips down, reveling in the breathy mewls that spill from Daehyun’s lips as he milks his orgasm. He reaches down, with the hand not curled into Daehyun’s hair, to pump his own cock and presses his mouth to the column of Daehyun’s throat. “Can I come on you?” Youngjae whispers shakily, on the brink. “Let me come on you, you’ll look so pretty.”

“Please,” Daehyun whines, and Youngjae can feel the vibrations against his lips. “Make me pretty, please.”

That's all Youngjae needs, and in seconds he's gasping, grunting as he paints Daehyun’s chest and stomach with white stripes. “Mmn, Daehyun…”

He slowly lifts himself off Daehyun’s cock, but stays in his boyfriend’s lap. He rolls the condom off Daehyun’s softening dick and ties it, placing it on the table behind him.

(They'll clean up later.)

Daehyun’s still coming down, so Youngjae rests his forehead on his shoulder. He swirls his fingers in the cooling fluids on Daehyun’s chest, whispering soft praises and rubbing one of Daehyun’s nipples, eliciting soft hums, until the elder wraps his arms around Youngjae and nuzzles his neck. “Thanks,” he says softly, words a little slurred. “I really needed that.”

“Me too.” Youngjae sits up and fixes the mess that is Daehyun’s hair. “I missed you, a lot.”

Daehyun grins lazily, eyes soft and lips swollen. He lets one hand drop to Youngjae’s ass again. “We haven’t done that in a while...Are you feelin’ okay?” His accent is coming out, just a bit.

“Way better than my work out at the gym,” Youngjae laughs softly and kisses Daehyun’s jaw, near where some of his acne scars are, to ensure he’s just teasing.

“Glad to know my dick is better than a treadmill,” Daehyun says dryly, but his eyes are sparkling with happiness. “Means a lot to me, babe.”

“Love you,” Youngjae says.

And they sit in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. It isn’t awkward.

(They used to do it often back in high school. Back when they were both shy and a little scared, when they would steal kisses after school in the stairwell when they were sure no one was looking. And when Youngjae’s parents were out, they would hide away in his room, tell his siblings that they were doing homework. They would lie down together, facing each other, and just stare. A moment of quiet in their lives, where they could be more than best friends. Youngjae would trace the shape of Daehyun’s lips and nose with his eyes, the puff of skin and mole under his eye, his soft cheeks. He would try to count his eyelashes, marvel at how the light reflected on his warm, brown eyes.)

Daehyun’s stomach grumbles loudly and Youngjae laughs.

“I’m ordering food,” Daehyun declares, reaching around Youngjae for his half-discarded pants to find his phone. Youngjae shifts off Daehyun’s lap and sprawls out across the length of the sofa, resting his feet on Daehyun’s lap. “And since you love me so much, I’m getting pineapple pizza, and you’re gonna eat it with me.”

“Ass,” Youngjae mumbles and nudges Daehyun in the ribs with his toes. He doesn't bother trying to stop the order though. It's cheesy, but. He loves Daehyun, disgusting preference for pizza and all.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I wouldn't say pineapple pizza is the best thing out there but it isn't as bad as everyone says it is!! 
> 
> this kinda felt a bit scattered, but...any comments, critiques, etc. are appreciated!


End file.
